Friends or lovers?
by naty888nat
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been best friends since they were little girls. What happens when one of them has to leave and there are unresolved feelings? Inspired from Las Aparicio!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was about to move across the country for a new job. She could not understand how horrible she felt about leaving her best friend. Packing old trophies and pictures into boxes her mind went back to the night her feelings changed for her best friend a few months back.

**Flashback**

After a whole bottle of wine and a few shots of tequila Rachel and Quinn lay beside each other in the bed.

"Remember when we were in 3rd grade and we said we were going to live together, how we didn´t need husbands because we had each other?" Rachel said smiling towards Quinn.

Quinn laughed, "Oh my god! Yes, I remember we were going to have a golden retriever and 2 cats and live in the abandoned house that we would fix, at the end of Parker St!"

Rachel took off her bra as she normally did when she had a few drinks. Quinn being her best friend and knowing she would never have a chance; did not mind but peaked whenever she could.

"When did everything become so shitty?" Rachel said.

"What? What do you mean?" Quinn smiled.

"You know, love! And I´m not talking about superficial stuff, now there is so much sexual freedom. It's so easy to have sex with anyone, so casual, but love, love is really complicated Q."

Quinn turned to her best friend with her up most serious face, "Rach I completely agree. We should start a riot and scream we want to have a pretty love!" She said laughing.

"Oh my God Quinn you´re so corny!" She slapped Quinn on the shoulder and they both fell on the bed facing each other for what seemed an eternity.

"Why were you not born a guy?" Rachel asked with a different tone and a pouty mouth looking at best friend straight in the eyes.

"What? Don´t be silly Rach. You wouldn´t want me!" Quinn replied returning the pout.

"You think so?" Rachel said looking at Quinn´s lips before making a move. The next second, Rachel was on top of Quinn kissing her soft lips with force making it a steamy make out session. Quinn rubbed Rachel´s back feeling the Goosebumps with every touch as she parted her lips to give Rachel permission to explore the inside of her mouth.

Soon enough, Rachel was already making a move to Quinn´s neck and chest sucking that heavenly skin as Quinn moaned. She pulled at Quinn´s tank top to remove it as she lifted up her arms. She continued to kiss Quinn´s abs graving her perfect waist already reaching her jeans.

"Wait, wait Rach! Stop!" Quinn said panting. Don´t get confused Rach. I´m the queer one here, not you.

Rachel sat up looking puzzled as hell as Quinn got up and left through the door. She moved her hand to touch her crotch as she realized how wet Quinn had made her.

**End of Flashback**

Rachel bent down to pick up some old CDs from under her dresser as she continued packing when her best friend walked through her door.

"Hey." Quinn said.

"Hi."

"I brought some of your stuff that I found in my apartment. I thought you would want it." Quinn said with a frown.

Rachel would be leaving the next day to California and she felt a huge hole in her chest like never before. She was in pain and didn´t know why, or wouldn´t admit why.

"Remember this CD?" Quinn said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, the one we took on our road trip home with all our favorite songs growing up. We use to jam out to Backstreet Boys, Madonna and Avril Lavigne." Rachel said smiling.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Rachel looked at Quinn who was staring at the floor.

"Why does it hurt so much Quinn?"

"I don't know Rach, I mean, you´re leaving school, your friends, your house… It sucks."

"No no, I don´t think it's that. Why do YOU hurt so much?" Rachel said as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I mean, it shouldn´t be difficult. You could visit me or I can come back. It´s not like we´re going to die. Still I don't know why it feels like we´re breaking up. What are we Quinn? Friends? Sisters? What are we?"

"We´re friends Rach, friends and nothing more." Quinn said with a huge lump in her throat. She had cried herself to sleep the night before after she had another fight with Rachel that ended in her screaming Don´t go! Her unrequited love for her best friend all of these years was slowly killing her, though she could not stay away. She would never make a move if it meant losing her best friend.

"Then why! Why did you tell me that you didn´t want me to go?" Rach was at the point of bursting into tears in any moment as both of their faces showed sadness and heartache.

"Don´t ask me something that you already know Rach."

"No! I don't know!"

Quinn looked broken. "Please don´t make me say it."

"Say it, please." Rachel begged.

Quinn took a deep breath as she finally admitted her obvious feelings. "I love you Rachel. I always have, and always will."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she heard those three very important words she felt as her life shattered. The heartbreak that she felt was too much to handle and it felt like a thousand knives sticking in her chest. As Rachel looked up into Quinn´s beautiful hurt-filled eyes, she didn't know if she wanted to run away or throw up, what frightened her the most was that she also wanted to say it back. That she might also love her.

She drew in her best friend for a much needed hug, inhaled her scent, and for the first time in her life was completely speechless.

Why? Why had she pressured Quinn in saying something that she wasn´t ready to hear, something life changing, something that could either break them apart or make them closer than ever. There was no going back and they both knew it.

Quinn hesitated but nevertheless pulled out of the hug, still holding onto Rachels arm said, "Rach, I better get going, it's kind of late and you need to rest."´

"Will you come say good bye to me tomorrow? I kinda still need a ride to the airport you know. " Rachel said with a pout that melted Quinn´s heart.

"Sure babe wouldn't miss it for the world." Quinn realized what she had just said. "I mean Rachel, sure Rach," and just like that left her best friend´s room.

Quinn hated herself; she hated Rachel for forcing her to admit her feelings. She needed a plan, a plan to stop Rachel from leaving her.

As soon as she walked into her apartment she started sobbing, If Quinn was going to cry it was where nobody was able to see her. Her composed I-don´t-give-a-damn face was all she had to show the world, and for her, crying meant weakness.

By the following morning she had devised a plan, was it going to work out or not, she didn´t know.

As 6pm rolled around, Quinn was outside Rachel´s apartment. "Rach, I´m outside, hurry up! It´s starting to rain and you know I hate getting wet."

"Coming!" The brunette opened the door, "Are you going to help me with my bags or what?!"

"Oh my god! So needy!" Quinn exclaimed.

Obviously the car ride was silent, things were kind of awkward between the two but the blonde had a plan.

When they reached the drop off line at the airport Quinn had gone over every single line she was going to say. As they opened the trunk to take out the bags, their fingers brushed and everything they had felt the night before was back. That same stab to the chest, that lump in her throat, the urge to run off was back and now Quinn was speechless.

Rachel looked at her best friend, eyes full of despair and hopelessness, she too, was heartbroken. "Quinn, thank you for dropping me off. I wish it wasn´t like this, I hate leaving you. You´re my best friend and I don't know how I'm going to survive without you, but I promise I'll be back soon. Please, don´t ever forget me."

They pulled into one last hug before their goodbye and Rachel kissed Quinn´s cheek before walking away.

"Rachel! Wait!" Quinn managed to say without choking.

"Yeah?" Rachel turned around.

"Mmm, I guess what I have to say is that.." Quinn took a deep breath, she opened her mouth but the words wouldn´t come out.

Every time she opened her mouth all she wanted to say was that she had loved her in a different way since they were 13 but was always too scared to lose their friendship, she could not live without Rachel, someone who kept her going despite everything she had been through with her parents. That her feelings were eating her up, killing her slowly but she didn´t care as long as she saw the face that made her heart want to jump out of her chest every day. To say that, she was finally ready to let go of her insecurities and give her heart to the only person that could ruin her, the only person that had that power over her. Also, that it was now up to Rachel to decide her fate, because she was ready to follow her to the end of the world if it was necessary.

Quinn could not say any of that and instead she said with tear filled eyes, "I hope you have a safe trip, please call me when you land. I´ll miss you every second." She turned around, hopped in the car and did what she did best, run away. Rachel once again was left alone to face a new stage in her life without her best friend, without the girl who loved her and whom she might love back.

After several attempts to distract herself, Quinn decided to get up from her bed, put on her running shoes and leave for a needed jog. After she returned, there was a little red number marked 1 on her voice mail machine. When she pressed it, it was from the person she had been waiting to hear from.

Rachel had wanted to do this in person but there was no other choice and after the beep she started, "Hey I just wanted to let you know I landed safely, my new apartment is amazing. I, I wish you could see it. Actually, I wish you were here with me, but I think you might be mad at me, I don't know. My head is a mess right now, I´m so afraid to lose you Q. I know that it´s my fault, that I made you tell me and when you did I just left you hanging because I was speechless. I didn´t want to leave you like that but I didn´t know how to and I just, I guess what I want to say is that…"

"WHAT! Say what? Dammit what do you need to say?" Quinn screamed at the machine when she realized the message had cut off right when Rachel was about to say something important, probably about her feelings.

* * *

Hi guys.. I just wanted to say that i´m not a writer but I just love Faberry and wanted to try something new. Please don´t hate it! Also, ignore the spelling and grammar errors, as I said, not a writer. This is hugely inspired from Julia y Mariana. If you dont know who they are please look them up!


End file.
